The Master and His Wolf
by Charboday
Summary: Rose flees before the 9th Doctor can get rid of Bad Wolf. She goes to the end of the universe and meets the Master. They save each other from their own minds, but of course, someone has gotta go get themselves in trouble and need even more saving. More than likely will contain spoilers. T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Never Go Solo

The Master and his Wolf

Chapter one: Never Go Solo

**I don't own anything but the clothes on my back. Never Go Solo is by the band Islands. Pandora chose it and I just went with it, since I didn't listen to a specific song for this first chapter. Doctor Who belongs to BBC. Enjoy!**

She was burning but at least her Doctor was safe. Her Doctor was sad though, he should not have to see her suffer. Rose Tyler had to leave the Doctor behind. So, she fled to the end of the universe itself. There she met Professor Yana, who taught her to control Bad Wolf and keep the pain at bay, and in return, she later helped him remember he was a Time Lord.

"Stop, please don't kill them!" Rose fell to her knees as she witnessed the deaths of the last survivors. Tears sprung to her eyes, she had thought watching her world die was bad, but this was much worse.

It, of course, was her fault. She had been the one to draw his attention to the watch. The last beings now suffered for her mistake. Everything gone. It all seemed too empty, surreal even, yet she knew this was all very much real.

Glancing up, she noticed this "Master" watching her intently. Another explosion, closer than the one to kill the others, went off. Panic flashed in his eyes. He lunged forward, protecting Rose's body with his own as glass shattered and metal exploded around them.

The world was once was again silent and plunged into an unnatural darkness. The Master made a soft whimper of pain. Rose could barely see, even with the enhanced senses that came with being Bad Wolf. She, however, could see just enough to see the pained expression on the Master's face.

Looking past his head, she could see a large piece of metal rammed into his back. A steady flow of blood pooled out. She could now feel it as it ran along her side as it dripped from the wounded body above her.

She looked back to his face. His eyes were full of fear and loneliness. It broke Rose's heart to see such a despairing look from a dying man. With a bit of careful wiggling, her left arm was free and moving again. She wrapped it around his shoulders in a comforting gesture. He smiled faintly before death consumed him. His eyes going blank, unseeing.

Rose dragged herself out from under the corpse. Reaching forward, she curled her hands around the still scalding metal, ignoring the pain, and pulled it free from the Master's body. He deserved better than having metal protrude from his body, even if he did kill others. It just wasn't right to leave it in.

Suddenly, a golden light flashed from the Time Lord. The brightness caught Rose completely off guard. She jumped back, away from the light, and tripped over the metal that had killed the Master. Her head crashed against the ground as she fell, succeeding in knocking her unconscious.

He awoke with a jolt. A headache creeping upon him. Slowly, he lifted himself up with a slight groan, his legs shaking as he stood. He looked around cautiously. His eyes searched for Rose. He scanned the area from which he just stood from. There was no sign of her at his feet. He raised his head and began looking around for her.

Fear ripped at his stomach as he saw her still form on the ground not too far away from him. He raced to her and knelt down by her side. A quick check of her pulse vanquished his fears.

He didn't understand why he cared so much whether she lived or not, he just knew he did. At the moment he honestly didn't care too much. He carefully began checking her for injuries.

All he found was a slight bump on her head and a few cuts where a few shards of glass had penetrated her skin upon her fall. When he was satisfied he began trying to wake her gently. However, this was proving to be difficult and again he wondered if she maybe hit her head a little too hard. His persistence had won out in the end, though.

Her eyes fluttered open, beautiful, even in this place of destruction and hideous darkness. His arms enclosed around her smaller frame. She gave a soft squeak of surprise, but soon relaxed into his protective arms.

"It's alright, Rose Tyler. I've got you," he said soothingly. She glanced up and confusion crossed her gorgeous features. "Calm down, it's only me, the Master. Surely you knew I'd regenerate?" It had been meant as a statement but came out as question. Her puzzled look made it clear she had know clue as to what he was talking about.

"Right then, so the Doctor," he couldn't help the venomous way the name left his lips, "never explained regeneration to you?" Rose shook her head hesitantly. "Guess it's my job, then."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: I Can Feel Your Pain

**Chapter Two: I Can Feel Your Pain**

**I don't own anything but the clothes on my back. I Can Feel Your Pain is by the band Manchester Orchestra. Again, I didn't really listen to a specific song for this chapter like I normally do when writing. Doctor Who belongs to BBC. Enjoy**!

"...Now do you understand regeneration?" Rose nodded slowly. "Well, now that that's settled, perhaps we should figure a way out of here."

"I could use Bad Wolf and take us back to-"

"No," he cut her off.

"But Bad Wolf-"

"I said no!" His answer final. "I will not be having you risk yourself by tapping into Bad Wolf." The glare he gave her made her want to run, but being Rose, she stayed put. Then, curiosity got the best of her.

"Why do you care?" All he did was stare at her. "Just not too long ago, you were killing people left and right, yet you *protected * me, why?" He became a little uneasy, but continued to remain silent. "I deserve an answer, dammit!"

The Master lowered his eyes with his head hung low, his shoulders hunched up, hands holding each other tightly, posture stiff. He was the definition of defeat. He mumbled something that Rose couldn't decipher.

"What?" Rose's voice much softer and kinder than it had been moments before.

He cleared his throat. "I was saying that I'm not...sure," he struggled to say it, as if it was painful to admit that he didn't know. Rose carefully wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace. She expected him to immediately pull away, but instead he pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck.

"That's what scares me," his voice muffled by her shoulder. "I honestly don't know why. I just know that I won't let anything hurt you, I can't. The drums, Rose," his arms gripped her tighter, "with you around, it's like they quiet down. They don't stop, but they aren't as loud. Then, you were in danger and the drums," a sob wracked his body and he pulled back, just enough to look into Rose's face. Tears making his ancient eyes shine a little brighter, even with the lack of light. "The drums were louder than ever before, they demanded obedience. Their beat demanded me to protect. Even if I didn't want to save you, I had no choice, it's like my whole being needed to keep you safe. That was all that mattered." More sobs escaped, causing his whole body to shake.

She continued to hold him as they slid to the floor. Neither seemed to notice the glass shards covering the ground, nor the pieces that dug into their knees as they kneeled together. Although, none actually broke their skin. They were just to consumed in each other than to notice anything else at the moment. The Master with trying not to drown in his helplessness and keep hold of Rose, his anchor since they met, and Rose with trying to keep the Master afloat and sane. They each harbored so much pain, the Master lifetimes more, but with each other they might just be strong enough to see passed it and make it, to live with happiness rather than sorrow.

The Master's head rested on Rose's shoulder as she stoked his head soothingly and hummed the never ending song of Bad Wolf that echoed in her head. It continuously played in her head, as if it was bouncing of the walls on the inside of her skull. The singing was the equivalent of the Master's drumbeat, however instead of the insanity that the drums bring, the song brought a calming bliss. Leaving both of them in a peaceful state of being, wrapped in the safety of each other's arms.

Both were physically and mentally exhausted. They couldn't fight off the heaviness of their eyelids, no matter how hard they tried. Soon, they would be slipping off into unconsciousness. Fear began to consume the Master, afraid that upon awakening, he might not have Rose there.

"Rose," he waited for her tired response of a 'yeah' to speak again. "Please don't leave me." Before sleep completely took him she spoke.

"I'll never leave," came her slurred reply, her drowsiness getting the best of her. Relief and satisfaction replaced the fear. Now, the Master would be able to slip off to sleep away the exhaustion of regenerating with a smile on his new lips and Rose in his embrace, safe and sound.

TBC

**Sorry if there are any errors. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to yell at me until I fix them. :P**

**Review Response:**

**Moonwolflove: Thanks! :) I'm also curious to see where this goes, because I have no clue, to be honest. I know what I'm going to write for the sequel but not so much for this story yet. x) Yeah, there's not many Rose/Master fics, which is why I started this one. I think there definitely should be more. **

**2xmom40: lol, I want to see where this goes as well, I hope you enjoy wherever it goes, if it ever gets there. x) I get writer's block every other sentence, so yeah. :P**

**andrew P: thanks Andrew! :) and why are you always pressuring me to do more work?! D: lol jk ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3: This Is For You

**Chapter 3: This Is For You**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but the clothes on my back. Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I do not own the chapter title, 'This Is For You' by Time and Distance. At first, I didn't have a song for this chapter, but just as I was about to post this chapter, that song came up. The title fit the story chapter well enough, so I just went with it.**

* * *

Rose woke up to that eerie darkness that signified the universe's last struggle to survive. It was only a matter of time before there would be nothing left. The universe is a candle ready to burn out and take the remaining life with it. Looking to the sleeping figure beside her, she made up her mind. She refused to let the universe take him.

Certainly, he was no saint, most would argue to let him die here. The death and destruction he caused was immense. There was no doubt he'd always want to make others suffer. However, as she watched his unguarded face, she could see he was as broken as her Doctor. Perhaps even more.

The Master just needed someone to keep him in check. It would be a nearly impossible, but she was a Tyler. More than happily, she accepted this task. Maybe if she stays with him she can change him for the better.

With this in mind, she finally made up her decision. Carefully, so as not to disturb his slumber, her arms wrapped around him. A content sigh escaped his lips and he nestled closer to her warm body. She concentrated on the animal that dwells within her soul. Her breath caught at the raw intensity and sheer power. Even now, the strength of it still catches her off guard. And to think, it actually comes from her. A small smile graced her lips.

The burning threatened to overtake her mind, but she continued to fight it. This is why the Master didn't want her to tap into Bad Wolf. It was highly dangerous, at least until Rose can learn to control it better. She had already been close to dying when she has first met the Master after escaping Satellite 5. Here she was again, risking her life for the one of the two Time Lords left in existence. And it felt magnificent.

If she survives this, then she's going to have to get the Master to help her control Bad Wolf because, honestly, she loves the ability to protect both Time Lords. Of course, with one she lost the other, at least for now. Still, it was more than worth it for the two lonely gods, that's what they both were, so very lonely.

Fully embracing Bad Wolf, she then took the Time Lord to an abandoned planet that could still contain life and wasn't so close to being ended along with the universe. In fact, if she were to head to Earth, it would be just a couple years in the future since the last time she was there.

The planet, like the Daleks, was well hidden. No one would be able to find them, unless Rose and the Master wished otherwise. A perfect place for her to try and tame him without having to worry about him going into murder mode and wiping out another population or enslaving different species on multiple planets. It will be just them, no danger for anyone other than herself. And if she was honest with herself, she poses more of a threat to herself than he ever could be.

Once there, she dropped the Master into an unceremonious heap on the ground below. She than began to explore the surrounding grassy area while her mind was in the clouds.

"Rose!" This caused her to jump at the tone. Maybe he could be just a little dangerous to her, she thought, thinking back on her earlier musings before she turned back to face him and his rage. A slight sense of dread creeping into her for having to face the fury of a god.

TBC

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, awesome people who are reading this, do you guys want me to make the next chapter with the Doctor? If so, please tell me. Anyways, I guess I finally decided on something to actually write about in this story. Of course, it might not stick at the planet for very long, depending on how I like writing about it and them being there. If you don't like where this is going, it's cool, I understand. Honestly, I have no clue where this story is going. I do know what I'm going to do for the sequel to this though! I just have to write this first and have it be good enough to continue. :/**

**Review Response:**

**ProfessorNef: Sorry I hadn't updated all that soon. And you are right, not many with this pairing, which is precisely why I'm writing this! :D lol, awesome and thanks :)**

**Moonwolflove: lol, I may come up with something great, but the tricky part is writing it down before I forget. Now, if only I had a better imagination :P and thanks! :)**

**MaryMatthesen: Don't worry, I don't even know what to expect when writing this story. I'm just going with the flow...or maybe I'm going against it, I'm not really sure. :P And it is my pleasure, I write a lot, just rarely post x)**

**andreandrew: Oh, alrighty then, thanks, Andrew! :) ...PS I got a yardstick and the squirt bottle, so come on I dare ya to slap me :D**

**no one important: I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it, I hope the more you see isn't too bad :P And yeah, it's sad, really. I really enjoy this pair. I can understand why there isn't a whole bunch with them, but I mean, come on, I love these two! :)**

**Alyseofwonderland: Aw, thanks! You're right, there should be more Master and Rose stories. Sadly, it's not a pairing people tend to write about. :( **


	4. Chapter 4: Demolition Lovers

**Chapter 4: Demolition Lovers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back. Doctor who belongs to BBC. Demolition Lovers is by My Chemical Romance. I chose it not only for the fact that it's a great song, but because Friday, March 22, 2013 was officially the worst day of my life because my favorite band, My Chemical Romance, broke up. I can't guarantee the next few chapters to be too cheerful.**

**Warning: Here comes the drums, I mean language, threats, and violence. And I'm finally going to attempt to make the Master more Mastery-ish, with all his anger and insanity. x)**

**Author's Note: I didn't write about the Doctor this chapter because as soon as I posted the last chapter I realized how short the chapters have been and began writing more wrote away, it being a continuation of where chapter 3 left off. See, I always have a goal of how many words I want to write before I post a chapter. However, I kinda forgot to put in all the other stuff other than the story into account. So, now I'm going to write specifically the chapter's story first, everything else last.**

* * *

Slowly, she turned to face him. His eyes held such dark anger. He strode towards her as a predator would its prey. His hands, that were clenched into tight, white fists, trembled with his slipping control. The almighty goddess, Bad Wolf, practically cowered away with her tail between her legs. Rose felt the power, courage, and certainty slip through her fingers like water.

He now stood before her smaller frame, quaking with fear. The only other person who could look this menacing was the Doctor, and that was when he had his whole 'Oncoming Storm' appearance going on. Never before had he directed it at her, for that she was thankful. However, it might be even worse with the Master directing it at her than the Doctor, if he ever had. She knew the Doctor, yet she still didn't know a lot about the Time Lord before her. For all she knew, he might get actually violent with her, she would be willing to bet all her money that he would be the type to.

Unfortunately, she was correct. The sound of the bruising slap rang loud in her ears as her head flung to the side. Her thoughts scattered just out of reach from being stunned, concentration become difficult to hold onto as well. She couldn't quite catch her footing and fell to the ground. The soft grass caught her and protected her flesh from the rough soil beneath it. However, it could do nothing for the contusion that was sure to be forming on her face at the moment.

Pain exploded in the back of her head. For the Master had gripped her hair and yanked it back so she could now clearly see his face above hers. He knelt down behind her, wrapping his free arm around her waist to keep her in place. Her hair was still painfully in his grasp as he held her head to his chest. He was looking down on her scrunched up face with clear disappointment in his features.

"I do believe I told you to specifically not use Bad Wolf," he spoke calmly, but Rose could see the underlying rage in his eyes. "Correct?" A very small nod and a loud whimper of pain from her. His hand tightened in her hair, his short nails now digging into her scalp.

"Then can you tell me why you went against my will?" She stayed silent and still. "I had been enjoying my sleep, but you had to go and ruin it by not listening to me." His voice, dangerous and cold, caused her to flinch, then cry out in pain from his hold on her head. He finally released his grip but made no further move to leave.

"Why did you not listen to me, Rose?"

"Because you don't own me!" She finally shouted. His arm around her waist waist crushed her to him, making it nearly impossible to breathe.

"I beg to differ, my little wolf. You are mine," his voice took on a possessive air. "I am your Master, don't ever forget that! You are my pet. Understood?" He growled into her ear. She remained stubborn and refused to say it.

He brought his other hand up to wrap around her fragile throat. He gave a threatening squeeze. "I said, understood?" Nothing. He closed his hand tightly around her neck, cutting off the air. She struggled for air. None would get passed the iron grip, though. "I could so easily snap your pretty little neck," he said in a sweet voice that made her feel sick. Finally, with her last ounce of strength, she made a weak nod.

His hold on her released immediately. Air rushed back into her lungs. Too much, she began coughing hard. He rubbed her back gently, trying to soothe her.

"It's alright, breathe," his voice calming. "You really could've avoided that, you know. All you had to do was admit the truth." He wrapped his arms around her bruised body and pulled her into a loving embrace. Her coughs quieting down.

"You should have never used that power without me conscious," his voice a soft whisper. She could hear how truly concerned he was. Suddenly, all fear and pain left her body and guilt slammed into her full force. He only worried about her and anger is just the easiest way for him to show it. She doubted he was used to actually caring for anyone. Like her Doctor, he had been lonely for far too long. Not used to being put into these situations, he reacts the way he does with everything else, with violence. Rose refused to blame him for that. It just made her want to hold onto him and protect him.

So she did, she turned in his embrace and returned his hold with one of her own. He stilled for a second before quickly hugging her with even more enthusiasm. They sat like that in silence for quite awhile. Both letting time slip by without a care in world. Neither wanted to give the other up just yet.

Rose's hand gently combed through his short hair, a little bit longer than her Doctor's, over and over again. She was trying to get him into a calming state so he may be able to fall back asleep. He really needed more rest than he got. After all, he was still recovering from regenerating not too long before.

The Master's eyelids began to droop as they got heavy. He was losing the battle of consciousness. She could see he was putting up a struggle to stay awake, but she knew he would lose. To him, needing so much sleep, even if the exhaustion was from regeneration, was seen as a weakness. Weakness was not something he enjoyed showing, especially if it is in front of Rose.

His infatuation with Rose was also seen by him as a weakness. She could easily be used as a weapon against him. Although, the likelihood of that happening is highly improbable. Seeings how as there is no creature on this planet that is smart (or in this case stupid) enough to try and bring harm to her. Even if there was, he'd rip their throats out before they could even just glance at her the wrong way.

More than likely, though, he'd cause serious injury to anyone who would approach her with only good and kind intentions. Just the thought of someone other than himself attempting to steal her attention away from him, caused a seething, black rage to shoot through him. These emotions were pitiful and so human. Yet, here he is, the Master, jealous over just the idea of Rose's attention not completely committed to him.

These were his last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep. He grumbled unconsciously, just a bit annoyed, but overall pretty content with the soothing hair-combing. Finally, able to get some sleep. Dreams of his confusing adoration of his little wolf plagued his dreams.

After she felt him relax as he fell into his badly-needed slumber, she carefully eased his body onto the soft grass. It acted as a bed and was really comfy to lie on. Then, she wondered off so she too, like the Master even without knowing it, ponder the growing adoration of the enigmatic Time Lord. It truly confused her how she could feel so strongly towards someone she should hate.

In all fairness though, it really wasn't either of their faults. They both had been chosen by time itself. One who hears the everlasting drums, destined to march for eternity to war and so much death, the other followed by a bittersweet song howled by a wolf guarding the universe as its defender. Fate was cruel, but at least it won't make these two live life alone. A demonic god of time balanced out by the celestial wolf goddess. Neither chose to care for the other, yet the songs that are continuous in the confines of their minds calls and draws them together.

There would be no hope for them otherwise. Without their songs, there would be nothing to attract them to each other like magnets. The Master would never give her a chance, for he had saw it as a weakness. And Rose would allow herself to be fooled into believing that he was a heartless monster that isn't filled with sorrow. Both of them were complete opposites that needed each other. Whether they knew it or not, the universe knew it and would let them fall for each other.

* * *

**OK, so technically, I didn't get this done by Saturday, seeings how as it's 1:40 in the morning. Anyways, I got it done though!**

**Review Response:**

**2xmom40: Yeah, don't worry, I'm trying to work of making the stories longer. Sorry they're so short. I noticed it as soon as I posted the last chapter. I'm still trying to decide when to add the Doctor, you might be right about adding it into the sequel (if I ever finish this one first). And finally, people are beginning to see the greatness of this pair. I would've wrote about them a lot sooner if I hadn't been so reluctant to start another story when my first one hasn't been updated for months. **

**ProfessorNef: lol, sorry for taking so long too update. And I'm glad you seem to have enjoyed the last chapter, hope the same implies for this one. Unfortunately, I did not write the Doctor in this chapter, sorry. And I'm not quite sure if I'm gonna use the 9th or 10th I have to choose still. The Doctor I choose also will have a major affect of how the story will turn out though.**

**To the TARDIS: I tend to tap at the drums on everything nowadays, I don't actually mean to either. x) and sorry, I started this chapter too quickly and set it up for the Master and Rose again.**

**Moonwolflove: Thanks, I think I owe my imagination to my lack of sleep most of the time. x) Don't worry, I'll add the Doctor, I just accidentally failed to this time. The thing about the planet is I really just don't know which idea I'm gonna go with. Too many different ways I can take this story. And I'll try, but good writing is going to be difficult once Doctor Who starts back up again.**

**andreandrew: Thank you, now I don't have to send it to you on Facebook or bug you at school to read it x) and read your comment from chapter 2. The end of it said you'll smack me. Jeez, you're forgetful :/ and maybe if I switch my shampoo and conditioner you might stop trying to eat my hair while I'm working...**

**dEnIsE tHe StRaNgE: I hope I didn't take too long to update for your liking. I'm gonna aim for Saturdays, don't know if I'll always make it though. :( and I love Master/Rose fics as well, and because there isn't enough, I had to take up the responsibility and attempt to write my own! And yeah, I kinda like having them comfort each other, I think they need it. :)**

**Anyways, now it's 2:23, Review Response takes awhile to write, so goodnight y'all. Well, actually it would be good morning because it's, well, morning xD Alright I'm obviously tired if my last sentence is making me laugh hysterically. Well, as hysterically as I can while still being in a depression without my favorite band. :/**


	5. Chapter 5: Over My Head (Cable Car)

**Chapter 5: Over My Head (Cable Car)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. BBC has Doctor Who. The Fray has the song used for the chapter name.**

**Warning: Everyone's sad. When aren't they though? XD And enjoy!**

* * *

He stood there, staring into the empty space where Rose had been. His Rose had returned for him, saved him. The Daleks all gone because she, his brave little human, sacrificed herself. She had been burning, the power slowly killing her. He knew it was too much for her, he could only imagine how excruciating the pain must have been.

A familiar feeling consumed him. Loneliness choked him until he felt faint. The well-known sorrow of loss that he has come to know, ruthlessly rips away at his hearts. Shredding them. Crushing them. Stabbing them. Tearing his beaten and broken hearts into a million pieces and throwing them into oblivion to be scattered like the stars across the universe.

The Time Lord threw himself to the ground with a pained shout echoing through the room. His curled fist began beating into the ground. Tears were now running freely down his face, some following the curves of his nose to drip off onto the floor. His long fingers ran through the short hair, then his nails digging into his scalp as he dragged them forwards, drawing blood. A tormented cry escaped from the Doctor. His shoulders shook violently with the anguish that he was drowning in.

Maybe Rose wasn't really gone, maybe he was just dreaming. It wouldn't be the first dream he has lost his beloved companion to. There has been many a dream that steals his savior away from him. Always, ever single time, upon awakening, he sees his fears were for nothing and she was safe and sound. Perhaps this time was the same as all the others. Even still, if this is truly a dream, which it is, he has to inform a certain mother of her daughter's sudden end and departure of this life. With a deep shuddering breath, he stood. His shaky legs protested the suddenness of the action, nearly causing him to fall flat on his face. He began making his way to his TARDIS with wobbly steps.

Once inside, he made his way to the console and began putting in the coordinates to the Powell Estates. What he is about to do may very well end his life. He'd welcome death with open arms. Obviously, there is no way to keep living and saving others when the one person, who truly meant the world to him, was ripped away from him. So, he heads to the Powell Estates and hopes that Jackie will end his misery when she finds out her daughter is gone. Most likely Rose was de—he can't even think the word, for once the word is uttered, even just thought, it would become a reality. His whole world would shatter around him and all hell would break loose.

Even the TARDIS seemed to be in mourning. She was grieving her human just as much as he was. Only she showed her pain in a more quiet matter, well, in the sense of actual noise. For the sorrow seemed to be so loud in only the air around, surrounding her Time Lord and causing his own emotions to intensify. Together, the Doctor and his TARDIS shared their loss as they made the journey to return to _her _home on Earth.

The TARDIS landed without its usual noise. The Doctor to off for the door without his usual joy. A very grim expression set on his face.

He made his way up to Jackie's flat with a dreaded feeling creeping away at the back of his mind. Once outside her door, suddenly, he became hesitant. He was no longer like the determined man given the responsibility of telling a mother her child was gone. That man—no, mask, had disappeared. Like in the TARDIS, his appearance showed his despair and how lost he was.

Bringing his fist up, he lightly knocked on the door. Almost immediately, the door flung open to reveal both Jackie and Mickey. Both looked relieved for a split second then almost simultaneously their faces transformed into anguish. Tears sprung to Jackie's eyes. For she could see it clear as day in the Doctor's blue eyes, her fears have become reality. Her Rose was dead.

Mickey caught Jackie as she began to fall to her knees. Her legs no longer able to keep her upright. The Doctor crossed the threshold and helped Mickey get her to the couch. They carefully placed her on the cushions. Mickey sat by her side. The Doctor went back to shut the door, but doing it more so to postpone the inevitable conversation he would be having with them once Jackie regained her composure enough to speak. Or sob. Maybe yell at him. Probably the worse yet, she might not blame him or even forgive him. He doesn't deserve any compassion.

It was his fault that the most amazing human he's ever known was now gone. She brought light to his darkness, as well as the rest of the universe's darkness. She was an innocent, caring being that *killed*for him. She gave up her glorious light and shined a brighter light like that of an avenging angel. *He* tainted her. He'd turned his sweet Rose into something to be feared, a soldier, and in the end, she paid the price. For protecting him, she sacrificed herself. He, along with the universe, lost kind, protecting light.

He returned to Jackie and Mickey but stayed standing. They looked up at him, their pain in their eyes.

"Doctor," Jackie's voice, the softest it has ever been. "What happened?" Another tear ran down her face.

"Rose," his voice cracked on her name. Taking in a deep breath, he tried again. "Rose came back, and saved the day," a small sad smile came to his face. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes once more.

"All golden light, she was. Came back for me," another deep breath. "Always by my side, even when it should've been impossible for her to return. Only Rose would think of that something that dangerous and still take the risk to save me. Jeopardy friendly, that one. Don't think I've ever met someone to be such a magnet to danger." A heavy sigh escaped him, he was avoiding telling them what happened. Instead, choosing to go on about his magnificent companion.

"There was no hope,"he started. "Everyone was gonna die. I did what had to be done. I sent her back, tricked her, knew it was the only way. Either that or let her die by my side. I refused to allow that, though. So, I didn't give her a choice," he glanced up quickly to see that the two were listening to every word.

"My only option was to trick her so that she may remain safe. Once she was gone, I could concentrate on finding a way to defeat the Daleks, my enemies,"he added as an after thought.

"Daleks?" Asked Mickey.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, my oldest and most deadliest enemy. I thought they were all dead, with the exception of the one in Utah. There had been a war, great big and devastating, between them and my people. Everyone lost. They all should have died," he was becoming angry now. He needed to calm down and just finish telling them what happened so he may leave and mourn Rose properly in peace.

"With Rose safe I continued working on something called a Delta Wave," he held up his hand to stop Mickey's question before he could ask what the Delta Wave was. "It would destroy the Daleks," he sighed sadly remembering how easily Rose destroyed them. "However, it would have also destroyed the Earth. Killing both Daleks and humans alike." Jackie gasped.

"Then, of course, Rose came back. I had heard the TARDIS materialize and for the slightest second I was overcome with shock. Quickly, I realized that somehow Rose had to do it, though. The door flew open to reveal her, my savior. She seemed to be glowing, her eyes gold. Just like an angel sent to save the world from evil, the encroaching destruction that the Daleks would bring in their wake." He felt the aches in his hearts intensify with the memory as he recalled it.

"She told me she had looked into the heart of the TARDIS and it had looked back. Instantly, I realized that she had absorbed the Time Vortex. No one is meant to do that. Yet, there she stood, Rose Tyler, my troublemaker," a sad but fond smile formed on his gloomy face.

"In the end, I didn't have to choose between saving the human race or destroying the Daleks. Rose had stopped them," he felt so very weak and empty inside the more he carried on with his tale.

"She had destroyed them and succeeded in saving you lot. Something I couldn't do, my brilliant little companion did," pride of his Rose shone brightly in his tone. Here comes the hard part, he thought to himself.

He looked into first Mickey's then Jackie's eyes. His vulnerability and pain on display for the two humans. Not able to hold there gazes long without guilt and a feeling of failure taking hold of him, he quickly began the story again. Only this time his eyes lowered, refusing to look up and see the hate they are bound to feel for him.

"Afterwards, she couldn't let go of the power. She went on about the pain in her head. I tried to get her to release the power, but she couldn't. Rose was burning, it was killing her. She had become a god and saved the day," his breathing became hard as he grew more worked up. He felt as helpless now as much as he did then. "However, it all came with a price to pay. Her life was at stake, she would die soon. Then, I thought of a plan, a way to get the vortex out of her and hopefully she would live. Just as I went to rescue her, though, she disappeared. I don't know what happened to her or where she went. I couldn't do anything," he shouted the last bit. His hands were clenched into fists again.

This is the part where he runs away like a coward, he thought to himself. Just like he always does. He sprinted for the exit faster than he's ever ran. His vision blurred with more unshed tears. Barely, he made out his longest friend as he hightailed it to get inside and escape this place.

The Powell Estates just had too many memories. Hell, this whole planet did. He knew he would wait awhile before returning to this god forsaken planet. Maybe, he'd never return to it. He wasn't quite sure.

The TARDIS was incredibly sad and tried her best to comfort her nostalgic Time Lord. Unfortunately, there just wasn't much she could do. She too was suffering from the loss of her pink and yellow wolf. Her little human could handle the power, the TARDIS knew this without doubt. Otherwise, she would have never allowed her to use the power and help save their Doctor. She just wish she knew where her human had run off to.

Her human seemed to have left both her and their Doctor alone. At least, for the time being. She hopes that their wolf would return soon. She wasn't sure this regeneration could handle it. Already it was a fragile regeneration, after having fought and being the lone survivor in the Time War, it still recent enough to haunt his dreams. Although, since his feelings developed for their human he stopped being plagued by the nightmares of the Time War and instead was haunted by nightmares about losing their human. And that's what has gone and happened. Their human was lost. The TARDIS was very sad indeed.

She just hoped her Doctor could hold on long enough to wait for their little Bad Wolf to return with them. She also knew her Doctor would be less lonely if the human brings along the other one she will save from darkness and despair. Oh, how she knows they will dislike each other at first. Eventually, though, they may come to enjoy the thought of not being alone. They had been friends at one point and her little human will be the only thing that would be able to repair that. If everything goes as it's supposed to, of course.

She knows there can be so many things to go wrong, she has faith in her wolf, though, and that's all she need. Her wolf has always shown promise in her true greatness. Lupus magnus est! She knows that everything can finally be good once again soon. They just have to hold on until that day comes. Someday, it will be her, her Doctor, her wolf and her wolf's Master together. They will truly get the forever that her human promises to her Time Lord. So, silently the TARDIS hopes that everything will go right for once and that her Doctor will never have to be lonely again.

* * *

**Authors Note! I think I did pretty good, wrote more than I thought I would. Right at he end the words were just flowing, man. Anyways, I know I skipped three weekends. Honestly this was supposed to be up Saturday the 13th. It's just I don't begin typing this until really late then once it reaches 12, bam! I lose all will to write. I apologize for it taking so long, guys. And I do have an honest excuse for not updating the previous Saturdays, I had two major Anatomy tests on the circulatory system and all that on both cat and human. I actually did better than I thought for not studying for the written portion of the test. :) and instead of saying my update days are on Saturdays I'm just gonna say weekends. :P not that different.**

**Review Response:**

**Moonwolflove: gotta love inspiration from lack of sleep, eh? :D This whole story is based on lack of sleep and me wanting more Rose and Master a stories out there. Lack of sleep for the win! And I'm glad you seemed to have still enjoyed the last chapter. Anyway, here is the Doctor chapter I failed to do last chapter x) and yes, no ideas are bad, if I do say so myself. And Doctor Who really is distracting me from writing as well. But it's a good distraction! :) Sorry for the long wait for an update. School trips are fun! I went to one for my art class not too long ago.**

**ProfessorNef: aw, thanks! It always is good to know people love the chapter or not, so I guess I'm doing something right! :) Yup, I think I like to make awesome characters who no one ever understands have at least one person to understand them. :P The Doctor thinks he's so impressive having a major impact on the story, lol, but yeah not quite sure of the Doctor I'm gonna use but I am leaning towards one just a bit more than the other as of right now. And sorry for the late update.**

**dEnIsE tHe StRaNgE: Maybe he won't be such a poor Master in the future...or maybe his luck might worsen. But who knows? OK, you caught me, I do! :D and yeah, he's the Master, his very human-like emotions seem to just be throwing him out of whack, that could also just be me though. Hmmm.**

**Sentry: So I nailed it then? :D and thanks! And sorry my update hasn't been that quick. :(**

**Guest: *puts on superhero cape and takes a heroic stance* Have nothing to fear, for the next update is here. Sorry, just blame my weirdness on my lack of sleep. XD**


End file.
